Of Ties and Knee Highs
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: "So, um." She pauses, eyes flickering down to where he's cleaning up game pieces. "Where's your mom?" / Pure unashamed smut. High School aged Caskett.


**A/N**: Nice reminder that this is High school aged Caskett having pure, teenage sex. If this is not your cup of tea, I suggest you sign out now.

* * *

"So, um." She pauses, eyes flickering down to where he's cleaning up game pieces. "Where's your mom?"

Her eyes skirt around the room as she speaks, eying every corner for Martha. Since her parents found out they were together, they'd been on a constant twenty-four hour watch every time they breathed the same air. For some reason, Kate had found it much more enjoyable when Martha was the only one to know. Martha had given them their space, albeit that space included keeping the door opened and speaking loudly enough that she could hear their every word. However, Jim and Johanna finding out was pretty close to prison. They weren't even allowed to go to each other's bedrooms anymore without finding her father hovering or Rick's little sister playing master spy.

"Out," he tells her as he puts the last pieces of their game - Sorry! - away. Placing the cover back on the box, he lifts his eyes up to meet hers. "Why?"

She feels her heart race slightly at his announcement. It's not like she's never been alone with him before. There's always been a chance for stolen moments. Times spent out in the back seat of his truck when they were apparently out with friends, behind the bleachers in the football field, hell even the chemistry lab when class was out of session. But since the judge (her father) had smacked down the hammer, it had been harder and harder to steal those moments. She fiddles with her tie as he stands and places the game back into the cupboard attached to the entertainment centre.

"We're alone?" She asks hesitantly, watching him. They're both still in their Marlowe Prep uniforms, but his fits him in a way that she almost always wants to remove it every chance she can get. Her hormones rage whenever she's around him, which is never good. "Not even Alexis is home?"

Most of the time, Alexis is Martha's way of telling Rick that even when she cannot be there, someone is always watching. His little sister is very vocal about her misunderstanding about what they do - kissing is a very weird thing to her apparently - and she's practically a walking bomb. One wrong move and she's letting the house know that 'Ricky's hand was up Katie's shirt 'cause that's not allowed _at all_.'

The smirk that sets on his features tells her all she needs to know and she stops him from crossing the room, standing right in his path and as he turns around she lifts herself up on her toes and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing their lips together quickly. His hands wrap around her waist, fingertips tugging her tucked in shirt away from her skirt before she can really register what he's doing. His lips descend to the column of her neck, pressing open mouthed kisses and nipping against the skin lightly as she lowers back to her flat feet and her eyes flutter shut.

"We should," she pants softly, running her fingers through his short locks. "We should move this upstairs."

She can feel him nod against her neck, but his lips don't move and his hands slip underneath her shirt, his fingertips trailing up the ladder of her vertebrae and she sighs into his earlobe, tugging at his hair in an attempt to dislodge him. "Rick," she breaths heavily, forcing her eyes open as she pushes him away slightly. "I am not having sex with you in the living room."

"Oh," he pulls away with a soft smirk. "I love it when you talk dirty." She smacks the back of her hand against his chest and he leans down to capture her lips again, though the kiss is quick and he's pulling away far too fast, his fingertips finding hers as he begins to lead them to the staircase, ascending slowly. The walk to his bedroom has never felt so long before.

He closes the door behind them, a sure fire warning sign if anyone were to come home, and locks it too. As he turns back to her, she's already tugging her sweater over her head and working at the buttons of the blouse underneath. "How much time do we have?" She asks as he tugs his sweater and tosses it in the direction she'd thrown hers.

As she removes the last button, she moves to loosen the tie and he makes a noise of displeasure that causes her eyes to lift up slightly, the oncoming wave of a glare in the darkened hues. "Keep it on," he whines and she rolls her eyes but nonetheless, keeps the tie in tack as she drops the blouse to the ground. She moves across the room and flicks the line of buttons out of their slots in only a few seconds. She lifts herself again and runs her hands over the plain of his chest. She slides her hands to the area where his arm meets his shoulders and slides the garment off his shoulders. "Not long," he says after she repeats her question. "Maybe an hour," he shakes his head quickly.

She could work with that timing, she thought, wrapping her hand around his tie - which she'd purposefully left on - and tugged him in the direction of his bed. She presses her fingertips flat against his chest and pushes him back against the bed. As he resettles, she straddles his waist, her skirt riding up so he can see the lacy white underwear she's wearing underneath, matching the glorious push up bra she's wearing.

She leans forward, the end of the tie tickling his chest as she drags her fingers along his own before she removes it and throws it to the side. It served no greater purpose than what she used it for. She lowers her head and presses a line of kisses against his jawline while his hands skirt across her back, meeting at the middle where the complicated clasp lay. After a few struggling moments, she took pity on him and slipped the hooks out of their slots and tosses the bra somewhere behind them. The sound of it hitting the floor floods with the blood going straight for his groin.

She wiggles against his crotch and he groans against the shell of her ear. "Shit, Kate." He can feel her smirk as she presses a kiss against the column of his neck and slides her hands down to his belt, pulling it off quickly. She's too good at this, he thinks, way too well trained at removing his clothing. Not that he's complaining in the least. When she unbuttoned his slacks and slid down the zipper, he feels his breath hitch slightly, especially as her fingertips trace his prominent erection pressing through the thin fabric of his pants.

He hooks an arm around her waist and rolls them so he's hovering above her and she whines a little. She's never been a fan of the missionary position. It's all push and shove and she almost never gets off on it. He seems to notice the shift in her attitude and he presses a quick kiss against her lips as he stands and discards his pants and boxers in a quick swoop. She leans forward on the bed, fingers hooking underneath the rim of her panties, lifting her hips up just enough to slip them around the curve of her ass and down her long legs.

He moves close as she beckons, kneeling on the bed. He throws his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, their lips pressing together, tongues rolling languidly against each other. He picks at the rim of her skirt, debating between helping her out of it – at least a five minute job – and keeping it on just for the saving of time. She decides for him, dropping away from their kiss to open his side table drawer and pull out a condom. The foil packet remains between her fingertips as he sits back down on the bed and she straddles his leg again, her center pressed against his knee cap. She's already dripping wet and the feel of her against him is nearly enough to drive him crazy.

As she wraps her hand around his erection, his hips jolt forward and he chokes out a moan that causes the corners of her lips to turn up again. She rips the packet open with her teeth and wraps the condom around his erect cock. It springs with the action and she giggles a little, nearly ruining the moment all together. But then she lowers her lips to the head of his cock and wraps her mouth around him and his head hits the wall roughly as it falls back. "Fuck."

It's not the same for him, she knows, but she takes as much of him in her mouth as possible, her hand stroking the rest of it for a few beats. "Kate, Kate, Kate." He chants her name like a mantra and she rolls her tongue around his length for a beat longer before she straightens her back and he tugs her closer with the edge of the tie, just as she had moments before. She slides her center across his leg and he groans again as he cups the side of her face, his fingertips dancing against the nape of her neck as he presses their lips together again.

The kiss begins slow but grows quicker and more desperate with each passing moment. She runs her fingers through his short hair and he drags his tongue along the inside of her mouth, their moans melding together in a perfect symphony. He pulls away after a moment and rests his forehead against her. "I love you," he reminds her and she smiles gently, tapping the side of his face as she presses their lips together again.

Her hands slide down between them, taking him between her fingertips as he slides his hand down and rides her skirt over her waist and she angles their hips together, sinking down on top of him slowly. Her muscles flutter at the intrusion and their lips break apart, twin groans echoing in the air. "God," she rests her forehead against his shoulder as she sinks down further, taking all of him in her velvety heat. "I love you, too."

They remain like that for a moment, his fingers tracing each vertebra as she pants softly, adjusting to his thickness. It's been a while since she'd taken him like this, parents and siblings alike becoming their greatest cock block, but it feels so much better than she remembers. She slips her fingers between them, tracing where they meet and feels him shudder against her as she begins to rock her hips slowly.

They don't have time for slow and elongated, but as she places a knee on either side of his hips, she doesn't speed up her strokes. He slides his hands down to her hips and she presses their lips together and he swallows her moan as she drags her fingers across the bundle of nerves at her center.

She begins to rock quicker and she pulls their lips apart, eyes meeting his for the briefest of seconds. His normally light eyes are darkened with lust, a sight that only turns her on more and she traces her fingers along his pouty lips as she rocks, his name on her lips. With every thrust, she moans it and he leans closer to brush his lips against her neck slowly, tracing a line to her perky nipples. His hands lower, holding onto her hips as his teeth drag against the bud and she arches her back into his mouth with a gasp, her movements never stopping.

He moves his lips to its twin, repeating the motion. She shudders as he tugs his teeth away, lifting his eyes to meet her half-closed one. She presses close to him, wrapping both of her arms around his neck as they rock together, each thrust invading her depths. Her muscles begin to contract around him, the impending sign of her release and he angles his hips in a way that the head of his cock hits against it with each thrust. "Rick," she moans again, mouth agape as she sinks down on him again and again.

Her muscles tremor and her grip around his neck tighten as she picks up speed. Each thrust became harder and rougher as her walls contracted again. He moved a hand down to meet the bundle of nerves, fingers skirting across it as she moans again, her hips arching toward him. He rubs a short, quick circle that nearly pushes her to her edge but not quite. He presses his fingers back in the spot again and rolls his fingertips in a circular motion until she's clamping down around him, his name a mantra against her lips as she comes.

She doesn't stop moving, her tightening muscles becoming the catalyst to his release. She wraps her fingers around his hand and tugs it away from her sensitive bud and he brushes an outstretched finger across it again and she shudders, her walls clamping around him like a vice again. She's still shuddering from the aftershocks of her own orgasm.

He arches his hips into hers, the movement reflexive, as he comes. She takes the new angle, thrusting for a few beats longer until she slows to a stop, her breath coming in slow, sharp pants. His hips sink down into the mattress and she sinks with him still residing inside of her. He leans forward again, cupping the back of her head as he guides her mouth to a kiss. She takes it willingly, despite the lack of breath, their tongues sliding along each other.

When he pulls away, only a few moments later, her breath comes out as a sigh. "How much time do we have left?" She asks, brushing her fingertips along his chest.

"Mm, twenty minutes max." He pouts, his lower lip pursing toward her. She captures it between her teeth and tugs lightly, grinning softly as she pulls away. He nuzzles his nose against hers. "Maybe twenty five."

Kate nods her head, thinking over everything they have to do before his mother comes home and finds them like this. The condom has to be thrown away, far away, where no one will find it and bring up questions that they don't really have the answers to. "Time enough for a shower?"

His answer is a grin.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm becoming a smutaholic. Anyone have a helpline? Either way I hope this shameless little smutfic with High school!Castle/Beckett was your cup of tea. If not, I'm sorry. I'll start posting more serious fics soon. (Hahahahahahahahahaha) Also, all mistakes are mine. This is totally unbeated.

twitter: katherincastle  
tumblr: veraflynns


End file.
